<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вне времени by Acher (esejas)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113946">Вне времени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher'>Acher (esejas)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После победы над Ультимецией Скволл поступает на службу к Лагуне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вне времени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наверное, было глупо соглашаться на этот контракт. Скволл пожалел о своем решении в первый же день, когда прибыл в Эстар, чтобы стать телохранителем президента. Отца. Лагуны Луара. Того долбоеба, который раздражал с самого первого дня.<br/>Стоило задуматься об этом, еще когда Кирос сказал, что Скволл похож на свою мать. И должен быть благодарен, что не похож на отца.<br/>О, да. Он был безмерно благодарен.<br/>После того, как все закончилось, и Ультимеция была повержена, Лагуна все объяснил. И, пожалуй, Скволл согласился бы еще тысячу раз пройти через сжатое время, стирая ноги в кровь, но только не слышать того, что он сказал.<br/>С существованием Лагуны еще можно было смириться. С родством - однозначно нет.<br/>И все же Скволл согласился на этот контракт.<br/>Все вокруг твердили, что это престижно и денежно. Что в этом нет никаких минусов, а он просто себя накручивает. Но Скволл убедился, что был прав, уже в первый же день.<br/>Это бросилось в глаза еще в тот раз. Если подчиненные Лагуны выглядели прилично, то сам он разгуливал по навороченному кабинету в таком виде, будто приперся на пляж. Он так раздражающе скрещивал руки на груди и приосанивался, когда пытался говорить что-то умное. Словно воображал себя великим и гениальным мыслителем.<br/>Теперь, когда угроза колдуний миновала, он тупо валял дурака на рабочем месте. А Скволл не нанимался его развлекать.<br/>Порой приходилось часами созерцать, как он кидается в урну скомканными бумажками. С трех метров, с пяти, с максимально возможной дальности, ограниченной размерами кабинета. И ведь всегда попадал точно в цель! Скволл не понимал, как это у него получалось. При том, что он мог споткнуться на ровном месте, забыть закрыть кран в ванной или выключить свет.<br/>Жить приходилось вместе - на этом настоял и сам Лагуна, и его многочисленные приближенные, благодарящие богов за то, что у него появился толковый телохранитель, способный за ним уследить. В первый же день куча народу постоянно подходило с просьбой присматривать за Лагуной тщательней и беречь как главную ценность страны. И Скволлу казалось, что все пекутся о нем не как о президенте, а как об очень непослушном и проказливом ребенке. Удивительно, что они не попросили читать ему сказки на ночь. Зато просил сам Лагуна - правда, в формулировке «ну посиди со мной, пока я не усну».<br/>В Эстаре его будто взяли в плен и заставили быть президентом. Это выглядело так абсурдно. Но не более абсурдно, чем сам выбор бестолкового Лагуны на пост правителя целой страны. Он нес кругом хаос и разрушение. Приносил достаточно вреда, даже будучи простым солдатом. Все это не укладывалось в голове.<br/>Раздражал еще один момент, о котором Скволл не подумал раньше. Он собирался построить карьеру наемника, но в тот момент просто не пришло в голову, как это будет выглядеть. Лагуна ведь явно нанял не за выдающиеся навыки. А только из-за родства. И осознание этого унижало. Заставляло чувствовать себя жалким и ни на что не способным без связей. Без чьих-то подачек.<br/>- Конечно, я тебя нанял, потому что ты мой сын! - удивился Лагуна на прямой вопрос. А потом удивился еще больше, когда Скволл психанул.<br/>Как-то довелось застать его сидящим в шкафу. Скволл не обнаружил Лагуну в кабинете, но вовремя услышал какое-то копошение и вторгся в обитель пыльной тьмы.<br/>- Закрой дверь! - испугался Лагуна. - Я прячусь!<br/>- От кого? - не понял Скволл, ощущая, что попал в дурдом.<br/>- От Кироса с Вардом! Они меня работать заставляют! Сынулечка, не отдавай меня им!<br/>Прежде, чем Скволл успел сформулировать хоть одно ругательство, Лагуна затащил в шкаф. Будто взял в заложники. И драматическим шепотом произнес:<br/>- Тихо, может, они затаились в засаде!<br/>А через пару минут, когда дверь распахнулась, выпрыгнул из шкафа и убежал, спотыкаясь о собственные тапки. Кирос посмотрел ему вслед и очень тяжело вздохнул.<br/>В другой раз Лагуна просто нагло дрых, закинув ноги на стол. И Скволл наконец-то решился спросить, за что его вообще так ценят.<br/>- Это государственная тайна! - совершенно серьезно заявил Лагуна.<br/>- Придурок, - не выдержал Скволл. На что Лагуна весело возразил:<br/>- Папа не придурок, папа президент!<br/>Оставалось только хлопнуть себя по лбу.<br/>С возгласом «Ну чего ты такой хмурый!» он как-то попытался развеселить, начав жонглировать тапками. У него ничего не получалось. Тапки падали прямо ему на макушку. Скволл и вправду не сдержался и нервно заржал. Лагуна невероятно обрадовался и полез с обнимашками. Ему впервые довелось увидеть хоть какие-то эмоции в свою сторону кроме равнодушия и раздражения. И это почему-то сделало его фантастически счастливым.<br/>Скволл считал, что всем есть дело только до самих себя, но Лагуна сломал все представления об этом своим назойливым вниманием. Сам Скволл еще хоть как-то знал его благодаря Эллоне. Но Лагуна был безраздельно предан просто по факту родства. И это одновременно и пленило, и отталкивало. Он точно не мог ценить как личность. Но беззаветно любил как сына. Стоила ли эта слепая любовь хоть чего-нибудь?<br/>Скволл всегда старался выглядеть холодным и отстраненным. С него хватило боли и разочарований. Он снова попытался рискнуть, выползти из одиночества - и что получил? Риноа не выдержала отношений на расстоянии. Бросила без сожалений, еще и выставив его виноватым. Что он, черт возьми, должен был делать? Бросить работу? Забить на репутацию сиида? На контракт? О, как бы он сам этого хотел.<br/>Легкомысленная, ветреная девчонка. Такая же, как ее мать, которая не дождалась из армии Лагуну. Наверно, только эта схожесть заставила поныть ему все это. Отчаянно хотелось выговориться. А он, наверно, мог понять.<br/>- Она была так назойлива, - вспоминал Скволл. - Я правда думал, что влюбился в нее. Мне было плевать, что она умрет, даже когда она висела над пропастью, но когда она вырубилась и долго не приходила в себя, я почувствовал, что мне не все равно. Я не знаю, что это было. Это казалось таким значимым. Великой любовью, способной победить смерть. Судьбой. Сейчас я просто злюсь, что поддался этому. Позволил снова разбить себе сердце. Я разочарован. Ты чувствовал то же с Джулией?<br/>- Нет, совсем не это, - мотнул головой Лагуна. - Да и на самом-то деле... Я уже влюбился в твою маму, когда узнал, что Джулия вышла замуж. Я уже и думать о ней забыл.<br/>Блять. Нашел, кого спросить.<br/>- Это... Ну... Нормально. Влюбляться и расставаться, находить взамен что-то еще. Я не был особенно близок с Джулией. Не так, как с Рейни. А ты чувствовал это с Риноа?<br/>Он разом обесценил все переживания. Но как-то так, что вместе с ними обесценилась и боль.<br/>На самом деле это почему-то имело значение, только пока Риноа была без сознания. Она ведь потом предложила обняться, придя в себя. А он даже не понял, зачем. И с легкостью отпустил, когда ее забрали. Может, в тот момент просто хотелось почувствовать себя героем? Рыцарем прекрасной дамы, как Сейфер? Это придало жизни некую значимость. Может, это просто было потребностью самореализоваться. А он принял это за симпатию к девчонке. Потому что ни черта в этом не понимал.<br/>- На самом деле мне обидно потому, что я чувствую себя одураченным, - мрачно согласился Скволл. - А не потому, что потерял нечто дорогое. Я злюсь на себя, а не на нее.<br/>- Не злись, - улыбнулся Лагуна и потрепал по волосам. - Папа тебя точно никогда не бросит.<br/>- О, да, - кисло хмыкнул Скволл. - Звучит угрожающе.<br/>На самом деле папа запросто мог, например, умереть. Но все равно раздавал такие самоуверенные обещания. Жизнерадостный и беспечный дурак.<br/>Он с каждым днем становился все ближе. Каким-то непостижимым образом. Скволл спал в соседней комнате, но даже оттуда слышал его храп и отрывчатые, бессмысленные реплики посреди ночи. Матерился сквозь зубы, накрывая голову подушкой. Но утром совершенно не находил в себе сил высказаться, когда видел его приветливую, доброжелательную улыбку. На Лагуну невозможно было злиться. Только дураки обижались на дураков.<br/>Как-то Скволлу пришлось будить его с утра - он ни в какую не хотел вставать и как ребенок просил «ну еще пять минуточек». Рассердившись, Скволл сорвал с него одеяло - и, черт побери, сделал это очень зря.<br/>- Какого хрена ты спишь голый?! - возмутился он, отворачиваясь в смущении.<br/>- А кто мне запретит? - хихикнул Лагуна. Но все же натянул штаны.<br/>Скволл впервые увидел его без рубашки. И это зрелище не столько смущало, сколько приводило в легкий ужас. Все его тело было обезображено шрамами. Как он вообще выжил после стольких ранений? Не потому ли влюбился в мать, что она, по сути, спасла ему жизнь, выходив до такого состояния, что он даже не остался инвалидом? Скволл не решился спросить. Полезть кому-то в душу так бесцеремонно вообще было не в его правилах. Сам бы он нахамил любому, кто посмел бы спросить о чем-то личном. Лагуна бы, наверно, отшутился, если бы не захотел отвечать.<br/>Он так забавно выглядел, сжимая в зубах резинку для волос и пытаясь причесаться. Его волосы тронула седина. Он давно уже не был молод. Но вроде бы так и не поумнел с тех пор. Не стал серьезнее. Скволл попятился, когда он закончил и попытался сгрести в объятия. Лагуна, смеясь, все же зажал в углу и потрепал по волосам.<br/>- Че ж ты меня так боишься? - недоумевал он. - Я не кусаюсь.<br/>- Ты обнимаешься, - мрачно ответил Скволл, решительно отстраняясь. Если бы Лагуна кусался, можно было бы с чистой совестью дать ему в репу. А так было как-то неловко отвечать насилием на попытки нежности и любви.<br/>- Ты не любишь обниматься? - расстроился Лагуна.<br/>- Терпеть не могу.<br/>- Мы же семья!<br/>- Я просто на тебя работаю. Не рассчитывай на что-то большее.<br/>Порой Скволл ощущал, будто отказывает домогающемуся боссу. Настолько Лагуна был приставуч и невыносим.<br/>Скволл словно стал его нянькой, а не телохранителем. Боже, ну за что досталась такая каторга? Все говорили о престиже и высокой оплате, но порой казалось, что куда лучше мыть полы в тюрьме или даже сидеть там же в качестве заключенного, чем все вот это.<br/>Скволл возил Лагуну по городу. Следил, чтобы он не потерялся, отойдя перекусить или просто пообщаться с народом. Постоянно твердил «нет» и «нельзя», а Лагуна ныл. И как он справлялся раньше? Как вообще дожил до своих лет?<br/>Скволл еще помнил, как Лагуну силой утащили с лунной базы ради его же безопасности. Он остался бы сражаться ради Эллоны, ради Эстара. Ради планеты. Он никогда не мог стоять в стороне, если людям что-то угрожало. За ним всегда находилось, кому приглядеть. И многие вздохнули спокойнее, убедившись, что Скволл сможет его проконтролировать. Не дать броситься в заведомо проигрышное сражение, рискуя всем.<br/>Все же, Лагуна многим восхищал. Он всегда продолжал бороться. Никогда не впадал в уныние. Столько всего потерял - действительно важного, ценного. Чем безмерно дорожил. И все равно...<br/>Он улыбался, как ребенок. Будто был счастлив. Может, и правда был. Порой Скволл испытывал зависть. Он не смог бы научиться этому и за тысячу лет.<br/>Все восхищались Лагуной. Все любили его. Шуми даже поставили ему что-то вроде памятника, потому что посчитали его особенным. Да даже Сейфер фанател от его персонажа в фильме, где он снялся. И как только такой придурок умудрился оставить такой обширный след в истории? Если бы он не был таким долбоебом, неспособным о себе позаботиться, Скволл точно начал бы чувствовать себя ущербным на его фоне. Но как-то сложно было чувствовать себя хуже того, кто отвратительно фальшиво пел в душе и постоянно обляпывался, когда ел.<br/>- Ты столько раз был на грани смерти, - как-то решил сказать Скволл, когда они сидели вечером и ужинали. Приходилось либо заказывать еду, либо подрабатывать еще и поваром. Лагуна рисковал сжечь дом, если брался за это сам. - Тебя постоянно подбирали и выхаживали те, чьи сердца тебе потом удавалось завоевать. Ты никогда не боялся умереть?<br/>- Боялся, - пожал плечами Лагуна, ответив прямо с набитым ртом. - Но есть вещи поважнее моей жизни. Ты тоже рискуешь своей.<br/>- Я делаю это за деньги.<br/>- Ты со мной только из-за денег? - едва не разревелся Лагуна.<br/>Скволл с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу. Господи, он и правда частенько чувствовал себя не телохранителем, а по меньшей мере любовником. С Лагуной невозможно было держать дистанцию. Он, похоже, вообще ни с кем так бы не смог.<br/>- Я на тебя работаю, - мрачно напомнил Скволл. - Ты не моя семья, не мой отец. Ты спермодонор. Я тебя увидел впервые в жизни всего пару месяцев назад. Не приставай ко мне.<br/>- Какой же ты злой и черствый! - всхлипнул Лагуна. - Ты даже не даешь мне шанс!<br/>- Какой есть.<br/>Лагуна сам выбрал кучу левых людей вместо семьи. Сам позволил матери умереть, а Эллоне вырасти в приюте. Про сына он не узнал вообще. Ради чего? Чтобы стать президентом технологически развитой страны и жить в шоколаде? Вряд ли у него были такие ценности. Скорее он просто играл в героя. Он заплатил за это свою цену. Сделал выбор и должен был пожинать последствия. Скволл не намерен был это прощать.<br/>Из-за него, из-за его безрассудной глупости пришлось провести всю жизнь в одиночестве. И заработать психологическую травму. Наверно, вообще не стоило соглашаться работать на него. Ни за какие деньги. Ни ради престижа и репутации. Ни даже ради спасения гребаного мира. Иногда Скволл отчаянно ненавидел его. А потом он снова выкидывал что-то безмерно глупое, и злость проходила, будто бы ее и не было.<br/>- Почему ты не женился снова? - однажды спросил Скволл. - Почему все еще носишь обручальное кольцо?<br/>Лагуна застенчиво почесал в затылке и отшутился. Как Скволл и предполагал. Никому не нравилось, когда ему лезли в душу. Даже таким открытым простакам.<br/>- Ты как-то спрашивал, почему я не боялся рисковать, - напомнил Лагуна вместо ответа. - Я... Ну... Наверное, это глупо. Но ты всю мою жизнь был у меня в голове. Словно ангел-хранитель. В те моменты, когда мне становилось страшно, это придавало мне сил. Я не знал, что ты мой сын, которого Элли послала посмотреть на прошлое. И навоображал себе черт знает чего. Мне нравилось это чувство. Будто кто-то за мной приглядывает. Будто через что бы я ни прошел, я буду в порядке. Это было важно для меня.<br/>Скволл промолчал - просто не нашел, что сказать. Это звучало так...<br/>Чувствовал ли Лагуна это сейчас? Когда тот призрак в глубине сознания теперь сидел рядом во плоти и готов был защитить уже реально? Что вообще он чувствовал? Может, Скволл изначально ошибся. Лагуна видел в нем не только сына. А кого-то гораздо ближе. Неотъемлемую часть себя.<br/>Он был несуразным и глупым, хотя считал себя неповторимым гением. Хотелось бы иметь такую самооценку. Может, именно потому он и был так в себе уверен, что рассчитывал на помощь кого-то свыше. Он так доверял призраку. Наверно, стал доверять еще больше, когда узнал в призраке собственного сына. Поразительно. Неужели этого могло быть достаточно? Скволл думал над этим много дней, но смятение никуда не делось. Он не должен был отвечать за чужие ожидания. Лучше бы Лагуна разочаровался. Но почему-то было важно и правда беречь его от лишних бед.<br/>Он просил называть его папой. Но Скволл так и не смог себя пересилить. Только однажды психанул и заявил, что если он еще раз попросит, то получит пулю в лоб.<br/>Лагуна улыбнулся как-то очень виновато. Неловко почесал в затылке. Усевшись на стул задом наперед, сложил руки на спинку. А потом каким-то извиняющимся тоном произнес:<br/>- Я знаю, тебя все это раздражает. Все мои попытки сблизиться. Ты хочешь просто делать свою работу. Но я так счастлив, что ты просто рядом. Когда я потерял Рейни и Элли, я думал, у меня ничего уже не осталось. И мне стоит посвятить остаток жизни этой стране. Может, я пытался забыться. А сейчас, хоть ничего особо не изменилось, мне так хорошо просто знать, что ты есть. Просто видеть тебя. Знать, что все в порядке с Элли. Не лишай меня этого.<br/>Скволл растерялся на мгновение. Но потом почему-то разозлился.<br/>- С чего вдруг я должен нести ответственность за твои чувства? После того, как всю жизнь прожил сиротой? Почему я должен заботиться о твоем психологическом комфорте? Я делаю то, что прописано в контракте. И часто даже сверх того. Но я не собираюсь быть твоим сыном. Я сирота. Этого уже ничто не изменит.<br/>Лагуна не перестал улыбаться. Но его вид стал совсем уж жалким. Будто каждое слово наносило ему неизлечимый урон.<br/>- Прости.<br/>Скволл просто развернулся и ушел дожидаться его снаружи, чтобы ехать по делам. Он злился и на него, и на себя. Разве он не имел права злиться? Но почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым за эту злость.<br/>В тот день Лагуна был пугающе молчаливым и печальным. И это правда наводило некоторый ужас. Сколько боли он нес в себе и при этом улыбался? Как его нужно было обидеть, чтобы он так себя повел?<br/>Это открытие заставило почувствовать досаду и смятение. Но было не все равно. Наверно, невозможно было не привязаться к тому, с кем проводил время круглые сутки.<br/>Скволл не собирался извиняться. И по-прежнему считал себя правым. Но все же поймал себя на том, что ему не хватает назойливых разговоров и обнимашек. Он бы, конечно, снова стал ворчать и отстраняться, но...<br/>- До меня Риноа встречалась с Сейфером, - сообщил он сам по дороге домой, не выдержав молчания. Прошел целый гребаный день. И сейчас, управляя автомобилем, Скволл ощущал, что этого недостаточно. Недостаточно быть просто телохранителем и возить Лагуну по всему Эстару. Он ненавидел себя за это. Но уже не мог оставаться с этим наедине. - Я об этом как-то всерьез не задумывался. Но... Может, она сейчас с ним? Он ведь... стал прежним.<br/>- Хочешь отвлечься? - мгновенно оживился Лагуна и едва не полез с обнимашками в тот же момент. Однако сдержался и просто как-то очень двусмысленно погладил по коленке, отчего по телу снова пробежал холодок ужаса. Скволл уже предвкушал, что он может предложить. - Ты когда-нибудь вообще бухал?<br/>- Да, - осторожно подтвердил Скволл. - Но я за рулем.<br/>- Да ладно! - беспечно отмахнулся Лагуна. - Ну давай напьемся дома, раз ты так боишься!<br/>Пить вдвоем? В чем тогда был смысл?<br/>Впрочем, это и правда немного подняло настроение. Пьяные они поиграли в карты, посмотрели фотографии и поделились некоторыми воспоминаниями. Про Риноа Скволл уже не вспоминал. Лагуна был прав. Что-то оставалось в прошлом. А вместо этого обреталось что-то еще.<br/>Однако Лагуна совершенно не умел пить. Через какое-то время он полез обниматься, при этом почему-то горько рыдая. И Скволлу стало так его жаль, что он даже все это вытерпел. Как-то неловко погладил по голове, но не нашел слов утешения. Наверное, в этот момент он впервые в жизни почувствовал, что у него есть семья.<br/>Утром Лагуна валялся пластом и выл, что умирает.<br/>- У тебя всего лишь похмелье, - тяжело вздохнул Скволл, поднося ему стакан и таблетку. - Выпей, полегчает.<br/>- Я умру героем! - заявил Лагуна, выливая содержимое стакана на пол. - На кого ж я тебя оставлю, сынуленька-а-а...<br/>- Не веди себя, как ребенок! - психанул Скволл.<br/>- Папа умирает, а ты травишь его всякой гадостью!<br/>- Это не гадость, это лекарство, которое поможет тебе поправиться! - разъярился Скволл, окончательно выведенный из себя. А потому, сходив за новой таблеткой, силой заставил Лагуну сесть и на этот раз выпить ее.<br/>- Помогите! - завопил Лагуна. - Президента пытают!<br/>- Я тебя не пытаю, а помочь хочу! - возмутился Скволл. - Тебе вообще сколько лет?!<br/>- Папа требует более лояльного палача! - нахально заявил Лагуна. - И жареной картошки!<br/>- Что-нибудь еще? - саркастично хмыкнул Скволл.<br/>- Да! Станцуй, папе скучно! <br/>И как этот человек мог пережить несколько тяжелых ранений? Как же тяжело, должно быть, с ним приходилось матери. Она выхаживала его целых полгода. А со Скволла хватило пары минут.<br/>- Тебе нельзя пить, - укоризненно пристыдил он, садясь на кровать. - Хоть бы предупредил.<br/>- Папа хотел тебя поддержать, - захныкал Лагуна и завалился обратно, радуясь, что его перестали пытать. - А теперь папе надо на работу, а папа умирает...<br/>- Лежи, дурак. Я съезжу и скажу, чтобы сегодня обошлись без тебя. Ничего срочного от тебя сейчас не требуется.<br/>- Не-е-ет! - испугался Лагуна, хватая за руку. - Не оставляй умирающего папу!<br/>Господи... Ну за что.<br/>Полгода такой каторги. Да после этого он просто обязан был жениться на матери. Это меньшее, чем он мог вознаградить ее подвиг. Хотя это больше походило на наказание.<br/>- Ты не умираешь.<br/>- Умираю!<br/>- Докажи.<br/>Лагуна оскорбленно поджал губы. На что он обиделся? На то, что Скволл не заценил всю глубину его страшных страданий?<br/>- Ладно, - процедил он. - Чего ты от меня хочешь?<br/>- Посиди со мной!<br/>Если бы вчера Скволл знал, что попытка отвлечься от переживаний о Риноа обернется всем этим... Он бы предпочел переживать.<br/>Через какое-то время Лагуна отвлекся за разговором от мыслей о неминуемой смерти и немного успокоился. А потом даже попросил завтрак. Скволл ощущал себя нянькой капризного великовозрастного ребенка. Лагуну невозможно было назвать отцом еще и потому, что тут больше бы подошло «сын». Вредный, непослушный, невыносимый сын. Вечно норовящий найти себе приключений на задницу.<br/>- А давай возьмем Элли и сходим вместе куда-нибудь, - мечтательно предложил он.<br/>- Семейная посиделка? - хмыкнул Скволл. - Без меня.<br/>- Ты так жесток к умирающему отцу! - патетично возмутился Лагуна.<br/>Скволл отчаянно хлопнул себя по лбу.<br/>- Вот лежи и умирай! - огрызнулся он, выйдя из себя. - Умирающие именно это и должны делать! А не разгуливать по улицам в поисках развлечений! А если тебе уже не умирается, то вали работать! Отстань от меня!<br/>Обиженный и брошенный, Лагуна остался рыдать о жестоком мире в одиночестве. Скволл вышел проветриться. Он больше категорически не мог всего этого выносить.<br/>Эстар, со всех сторон окруженный горами, закрытый куполом невидимости от всего внешнего мира, будто прятал свои технологии, чтобы ни с кем не делиться. Скволл еще помнил первые ощущения от огромного президентского дворца. Помнил, как впервые увидел Лагуну, пройдя в его кабинет через прозрачный подвесной коридор. Это место казалось странным. Но тогда он думал совсем о другом.<br/>Риноа... Снова Риноа. Он придавал этому такое значение. Она будто... Несла теперь ответственность за то, что приручила его и бросила. Убедила поверить, что они всегда будут вместе. Она казалась обязанной. Не стоило наступать на эти грабли снова. Ни с ней, ни с...<br/>Когда Скволл вернулся, немного прогулявшись, Лагуна уже привел себя в привычный хаотичный порядок. Он только печально вздохнул, когда они встретились взглядами. И между ними снова повисло гнетущее молчание. Скволл начинал ненавидеть себя за то, что это так тяготит.<br/>- Ты не был на могиле Рейни?<br/>Почему-то этот вопрос заставил невольно вздрогнуть. Скволл слишком растерялся, чтобы ответить. Лагуна ответил сам.<br/>- Хочешь сделать вид, что мы все чужие тебе? Чтобы не признавать, что твоя мать мертва? Чтобы не думать об этом?<br/>- Не твое дело! - наконец выйдя из оцепенения, огрызнулся Скволл. - Прекрати вести себя как мой отец! Матери уже нет, это больше не имеет значения! А ты... Это ты во всем виноват! Все из-за тебя! Ты мог бы вернуться с Эллоной! Но ты остался здесь! Бросил нас всех! Она простила тебя, потому что ты проделал огромный путь, чтобы спасти ее! А для меня ты не сделал ничего, и я не прощу!<br/>Лагуна выглядел очень растерянным. Скволл видел в его глазах боль и смятение. И неизгладимую вину.<br/>- Мне жаль, - тихо ответил он, отводя взгляд. - Нет, ты... прав. Я не имею права называться твоим отцом после того, как позволил тебе вырасти на руках у чужих людей. Я не был рядом, когда умерла Рейни. Когда забрали Элли. Ты остался совсем один, это моя вина. Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль.<br/>- Да какое мне до этого дело?! Мне не нужны твои сожаления! Я согласился на тебя работать только потому, что готов сделать вид, будто мы посторонние друг другу! Если хочешь быть моим отцом, то принимай мою ненависть! Потому что ничего другого ты не заслуживаешь!<br/>Скволл осекся, когда Лагуна всхлипнул. Черт, он плакал. Как ребенок, которого отругали за плохое поведение. Он отвернулся, пряча слезы, и накатил невероятный стыд. Его чувства имели значение. Даже если он правда был виноват.<br/>Было невыносимо стоять как истукан и смотреть. Но не нашлось сил, чтобы подойти и обнять. Этого могло быть достаточно. Но это лежало за пределами возможного. Если бы Скволл поступил так, то признал бы, что ему не все равно. Это сделало бы уязвимым. Беззащитным. Он просто не мог.<br/>- Прости, - выдавил Лагуна и быстрым шагом удалился в ванную.<br/>Скволл сел на кровать и уставился в стену. На душе было так гадко. Он не хотел всего этого говорить. И не сказал бы, если бы Лагуна не начал сам.<br/>Скволл так прочно погрузился в мрачные думы, что вздрогнул, когда в стороне раздался тихий голос.<br/>- Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, будто я виню тебя за то, что тебе наплевать на Рейни... - виновато произнес Лагуна, вернувшийся в комнату. - Ты ее даже не знал. И меня... Прости. Если тебе тяжело меня видеть...<br/>- Мне не тяжело, - хрипло отозвался Скволл, все еще избегая смотреть ему в глаза. - Но ты постоянно просишь тебя полюбить как отца. А ты мне не нравишься даже как человек.<br/>Наверно, не стоило так говорить. Лагуна больше ничего не ответил. И снова куда-то ушел. Плакать? Вешаться? Скволл уронил голову на руку и просидел так по меньшей мере час. Ему самому почему-то хотелось заплакать. Но слезы совсем не шли.<br/>Было больно. Всегда. В любом случае. Что бы он ни выбирал. Может, стоило уже забить на принципы? Перестать бояться слабостей? Некоторые люди и правда только раздражали своим присутствием. Но Лагуна... Вопреки всем стараниям, он стал дорог. Его любовь казалась искренней. Но он уже однажды бросил семью ради чужой страны. Как ему можно было довериться? Как можно было верить хоть кому-нибудь?<br/>Под вечер Лагуна попросил отвезти его к Эллоне. Он молчал всю дорогу. А потом так же молча ушел общаться с ней.<br/>Скволл поездил по городу. Было тошно и паршиво. Хотелось напиться снова. И проснуться в каком-нибудь лучшем мире. Где все не так сложно. Где все просто счастливы и любимы.<br/>Он прошел через сжатое время и вернулся. Но по-прежнему считал, что нет ничего хуже проблем привязанности и любви.<br/>Когда пришло время забирать Лагуну, вместе с ним вышла Эллона. И, отведя в сторонку, от души стукнула по лбу.<br/>- За что?! - возмутился Скволл. Было ужасно странно получить в лоб от нее - такой тихой и покладистой. И ради чего она вдруг стала такой смелой? Ради того, чтобы защитить взрослого мужика, занимающего пост президента самой развитой на планете страны?<br/>- Сам знаешь, - негодующе заявила Эллона. - Ты должен его охранять, а не обижать.<br/>Похоже, он просто позорно поплакался ей, как ребенок. Нашлась защитница. Его самого-то не унижало заступничество приемной дочери? Как будто он даже не мог за себя постоять.<br/>- Это не твое дело, - едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не обидеть еще и ее, процедил Скволл. - Он взрослый мужик, пусть найдет мужество высказать это все мне лично!<br/>- Он никогда тебе ничего такого не скажет! Потому что ты дорог ему!<br/>- Да мне плевать!<br/>- Тебе на всех плевать!<br/>- Да!<br/>Эллона онемела от возмущения. У нее больше не находилось аргументов. Она только беспомощно одарила осуждающим взглядом и ушла.<br/>Лагуна также молчал и всю обратную дорогу. А после этого цирка совершенно пропало желание как-то налаживать с ним контакт.<br/>Может, и правда стоило уволиться. Он ведь сам предлагал. Свалить отсюда и мотаться по свету, нигде не оседая надолго. Построить карьеру честно, без подачек. Только этого и хотелось. Сражаться. А не вытирать сопли президенту-детсадовцу. Который докатился до того, что за него заступилась дочь.<br/>- Я хочу побывать на могиле Рейни, - мрачно сообщил Скволл, едва они зашли в дом. - Хочу больше узнать о ней. Но я не готов. На меня столько всего свалилось. Ты торопишь события.<br/>Лагуна улыбнулся. Глаза его снова засияли радостным, игривым блеском. Он сгреб в объятия и потискал. И на этот раз Скволл решил не сопротивляться. Черт с ним - пусть. Можно было посчитать это компенсацией за сегодняшний день.<br/>Господи, на что это было похоже? Чувство, что он пытается ужиться с домогающимся боссом, накрыло с новой силой. А Лагуна весело засмеялся и закружил по комнате будто в танце. Как же мало ему было надо для счастья. И как же долго он этого ждал.<br/>Семнадцать лет одиночества. И он все еще хотел с кем-то сближаться. Кого-то любить. И быть любимым в ответ.<br/>Как ни крути, но все же здорово было сидеть рядом с ним на крыше. Хрустеть чипсами и смотреть на звезды. Космос был таким холодным и пугающим. Они чуть не умерли там вместе с Риноа. А отсюда он казался красивым. Безопасным. Вообще возникло потрясающее чувство покоя и безмятежности. До тех пор, пока Лагуна не попытался обнять, предварительно вытерев руку об штаны.<br/>Он бывал невыносимым. И все равно почему-то тянуло к нему. Хотелось проводить с ним время. Общаться. Даже просто сидеть рядом. Быть не одному.<br/>Со временем Скволл понял. Так, как он, и правда никто никогда не любил. Беззаветно, бескорыстно, искренне и всеобъемлюще. А психика нуждалась в тепле и любви, как бы ни хотелось это отрицать. Может, Лагуна был дураком. Может, насовершал ошибок. Но он был так предан матери, что хранил ей верность все эти годы. Она так много значила для него. Как и дети. Так получилось не потому, что он хотел их бросить. А потому, что он был дураком.<br/>Они побывали на могиле Рейни. И Лагуна рассказал о ней. Он улыбался такой светлой, но печальной улыбкой, когда говорил. А потом утянул побегать по полю. Лежал в траве и цветах и, смеясь, подбрасывал лепестки. Сплел венок и нахлобучил на башку. Дуралей. Стоило познакомить его с Селфи. Они точно нашли бы общий язык.<br/>- Ты не умеешь веселиться! - заявил он.<br/>Скволл скривился, когда и у него на голове оказался венок. Лагуна засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши как ребенок. Интересно, откуда он научился? У мамы? Она ведь была цветочницей. Они тоже вот так бегали по полю... Беззаботно дурачились... Ему не было больно возвращаться сюда?<br/>- Я похож на нее?<br/>Лагуна прекратил бегать вокруг и уселся напротив. Всмотрелся в лицо, будто впервые видел.<br/>- Да.<br/>- А на тебя?<br/>- Не знаю. Больше на нее.<br/>- А характером?<br/>Лагуна тяжело вздохнул и почесал в затылке.<br/>- Я не знаю, в кого ты такой.<br/>Скволл растерялся, не зная, как реагировать на это скрытое осуждение. И только запустил в Лагуну венком.<br/>Лагуне нравилось летать на Рагнароке. Он воспринимал его как большую игрушку. В общем-то, похоже, он весь мир так воспринимал. Он долго кружил над континентом и тащился. Поэтому домой удалось приползти уже поздно вечером. Скволл рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь. И сам не заметил, как вырубился.<br/>Он видел во сне родителей. Счастливых, беззаботных. Молодых. На том самом поле. А утром в кои-то веки проснулся после Лагуны. От того, что он сидел рядом и гладил по голове.<br/>Скволл тут же оттолкнул его руку. Что он там себе вообразил? Что, побывав на могиле матери, они вдруг стали семьей?<br/>- Ты как-то беспокойно спал, - растерянно пояснил Лагуна. - Я просто... хотел помочь.<br/>Может, и не стоило с ним так резко. Но как-то не выходило сбавить обороты. Сказывалась многолетняя привычка, прочно въевшаяся в сознание.<br/>- Мне снилась мама. И ты.<br/>Он ничего не ответил. Но его взгляд и так был исчерпывающе красноречив.<br/>Скволл сел и сам взял его за руку, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Теперь во взгляде Лагуны было столько удивления. Он даже не решался пошевелиться. Будто боялся спугнуть.<br/>- Я не понимаю, как ты с этим живешь. Как можешь чему-то радоваться.<br/>- У меня есть ты и Элли, - тепло улыбнулся Лагуна. - И Кирос, и Вард.<br/>- Но ты не женился снова.<br/>- Мне было некогда об этом думать.<br/>- Разве дело в этом?<br/>- Я никогда не жаловался.<br/>- И тебе не хочется? Тебе не хочется с кем-то об этом поговорить?<br/>- А ты хочешь послушать?<br/>- Да.<br/>Было так странно утешать беззвучно плачущего Лагуну. Он положил голову на плечо. Уткнулся в шею. А Скволл гладил его по волосам. Внутри зарождалось какое-то новое чувство. И почему-то подрагивали кончики пальцев. Бросало в жар.<br/>Черт побери. Понадобилось очень много времени, чтобы понять, что это за чувство. Очень много моментов, когда накатывало странное смущение от прикосновений Лагуны. И уже не получалось достоверно изображать пренебрежительную брезгливость, когда он лез с обнимашками.<br/>Он каким-то образом узнал о дне рождения. Может, спросил у Эллоны. И начал ныть, что нужно устроить праздник. Скволл огрызался и пару раз даже, не выдержав, наорал, но в назначенный день все равно получил подарок. И не успел даже открыть его, как Лагуна уже утянул к столу, где был готов праздничный обед.<br/>Скволл мрачно ковырялся в тарелке, гадая, кто все это готовил. Загадка разрешилась сама собой - когда несколько минут спустя с кухни вышла Эллона, неся еще и торт.<br/>Этот тотальный игнор его желаний неимоверно раздражал. Но получить в подарок навороченную примочку для ганблейда все же было не так уж и плохо. Вечером Скволл сидел и разбирал оружие, когда Лагуна снова решил пристать со своей заботой. Он уселся рядом, словно в ожидании чего-то. Когда молчание стало совсем уж напрягающим, Скволл нервно выпалил:<br/>- Чего?!<br/>- Ты такой грустный, - печально заметил Лагуна. - Тебе не понравился день рождения?<br/>- День как день!<br/>Лагуна крепко обнял, едва не заставив выронить ганблейд. Хотелось отстраниться. Но впервые начало хотеться этого не делать. Эмоции вступили в конфликт с принципами. И Скволл растерялся, не зная, к чему прислушаться.<br/>Риноа тоже назойливо лезла, когда ее не просили. Может, из интереса к недоступному. Надо же - какой-то парень не повелся на ее красоту. Это раздражало. Раздражало, что все они думали, будто ему настолько плохо одному, что он согласится проводить время с кем попало. Но Лагуна... Лагуна начал значить больше, чем все они.<br/>- Ты мне мешаешь, - нервно рявкнул Скволл. - Нечего лезть, когда у меня оружие в руках.<br/>- Ты мне угрожаешь? - вылупился Лагуна.<br/>- Идиот.<br/>Лагуна так и не отстал. Сдавшись, Скволл отложил ганблейд и позволил обнимать себя еще какое-то время. Это было приятно. Дарило чувство умиротворения. Но Скволл сгорел бы со стыда, если бы позволил себе проявить слабость и поддаться желанию обнять в ответ.<br/>И все же это было прекрасное завершение дня. Подарившее спокойный, мечтательный сон. А утром пришлось сопровождать Лагуну за границы Эстара. Он летел, чтобы самолично забрать сирот, оставшихся после войны, и отвезти в приют. И как его только выпустили подданные? Скволл уже имел возможность убедиться, что они держатся за него изо всех сил.<br/>Было забавно наблюдать, как дети лезут к нему, смеются, дергают за волосы и за сережку в ухе. А он тискает их и раздает конфетки. Он казался таким... Родителем. Пока не начал с ними играть.<br/>На обратном пути на них напали. Этого стоило ожидать - разве можно было не воспользоваться таким шансом? Лагуна нечасто выбирался за пределы Эстара. Разве что тайком даже от близких друзей. Будто сидел там как в тюрьме. Большой навороченной тюрьме.<br/>Скволл не паниковал - казалось, он уже достаточно повидал, чтобы научиться проходить через такие ситуации без страха. Но когда Лагуна выперся на передовую с пулеметом наперевес, захотелось заорать «Куда прешь, дебил!», подставить ему подножку, чтобы он лег на пол и не выступал, и перестрелять всех к херам.<br/>- Вы ранили моего сынулю! - возмутился Лагуна, заметив пустяковую царапину на плече.<br/>Пулемет ему особо и не понадобился. Он просто снял с ноги тапок и метко запустил прямо в лоб одному из нападавших. С поля боя его, нокаутированного, пришлось утаскивать товарищам.<br/>- И так будет с каждым! - пафосно объявил Лагуна, возводя палец вверх.<br/>Залпа вторым метательным тапком никто дожидаться не стал. Почему-то, до смерти испугавшись такого придурочного и безрассудного психа, нападавшие улепетывали очень быстро. А Скволл еще долго приходил в себя.<br/>Он никогда не видел Лагуну таким... воинственным. Серьезным. Нет. Так же отчаянно, хоть и в своей глупой манере, он сражался за Эллону. Или не так же. Или все же...<br/>- Это я твой телохранитель, - хрипло напомнил Скволл, когда Лагуна подбежал и стал обеспокоенно осматривать рану. - А не ты мой.<br/>- Я твой папа!<br/>Впервые это прозвучало так... Уверенно. Твердо. Будто он заявлял свои права.<br/>- Где болит? - обеспокоился он, вгоняя в краску. - Сейчас папа погладит, поцелует, и все пройдет!<br/>Скволл отшатнулся, как от огня. Быть затисканным при куче народа страшило и раньше. Но сейчас это могло стать слишком серьезным испытанием. Потому что это начало нравиться. Но все еще казалось невероятно стыдным и унизительным.<br/>Черт побери. Угораздило же. Если бы Скволл знал, что все выйдет так... Он остался бы в растерянности. Стоило ли это чувство того, чтобы отдать его за унылое одиночество? О взаимности нельзя было и мечтать. Лагуна так отчаянно набивался в отцы. Разве он мог ответить на такие чувства? Даже если бы они были чужими друг другу. Он все еще любил Рейни. И Скволл видел, как сильно любил.<br/>- Если с сынулей что-то случится, папа будет плакать, - заявил Лагуна, сюсюкаясь, как с маленьким. И потащил в лазарет.<br/>Никто никогда не заботился так. Не был готов броситься в гущу сражения, чтобы защитить. Никогда еще не приходилось чувствовать себя... наверно, ребенком, которого любят и оберегают. Кем-то... слабее кого-то другого. Под защитой. В безопасности. Было так здорово верить кому-то. Отдаться под чью-то ответственность. Раньше Скволл бы себе этого ни за что не позволил. Но все изменилось. Ведь впервые в жизни кто-то рискнул собой ради него.<br/>Раньше Лагуны было катастрофически много. Теперь безмерно мало. Хотелось большего. Но Скволл не решался даже обнять его.<br/>Рядом с ним было так хорошо. Несмотря на все его ребячества. Все в нем начало нравиться. Казаться родным и любимым. Даже то, что раньше так раздражало. Сколько можно было мучиться от неразделенной любви?<br/>Нет, Лагуна, бесспорно, любил. Но нельзя было рассказать ему правду о собственных чувствах. Даже если бы он сказал, что не может на них ответить. Хотелось хотя бы просто рассказать. Но почему-то пугал результат. Возможность потерять даже то, что есть. Снова остаться одному.<br/>Зачем он только согласился на этот чертов контракт.<br/>Как-то речь зашла о сражении с Ультимецией. И Скволл высказал то, что давно уже держал в себе.<br/>- Сид назначил меня командовать Садом, чтобы избежать ответственности. Чтобы не убивать собственноручно свою жену. Тебя избрали президентом по тому же принципу? Потому что людям нужен был лидер, на которого они смогли бы спихнуть ответственность? Каким бы он ни был? Даже если ему совершенно не подходит лидерство? Лишь бы просто можно было все свалить на него?<br/>- Не знаю, - задумчиво почесал в затылке Лагуна. - Эстаровцы просто увидели, как я посочувствовал заключенному, и сказали: «Ты нам нравишься, давай ты будешь нашим лидером». А я ответил: «Да ща, тока Элли спасу».<br/>Скволл отчаянно хлопнул себя по лбу. Нет, с Лагуной просто невозможно было поговорить серьезно. И не потому, что он избегал серьезных разговоров. А потому что они противоречили его мировоззрению. Категорически.<br/>- Когда Эллона показывала мне прошлое, я смотрел на тебя и думал: «Ебаный долбоеб». А ты оказался моим отцом.<br/>- А ты угрюмый солдафон, - не остался в долгу Лагуна. - Черствый и суровый. Папе за тебя стыдно.<br/>Скволл поперхнулся. Кому еще за кого было стыдно!<br/>- От военного пацифиста слышу! - огрызнулся он и только спустя мгновение смутился, осознав, какое же это ребячество. - Меня и так все вечно доставали, что я замкнутый и грубый! Не хватало это выслушивать еще и от такого дуралея, как ты!<br/>- Прости, - внезапно виновато улыбнулся Лагуна. - Ты и правда бываешь грубоват, но... Я, наверно, сам виноват, что пристаю к тебе, когда ты хочешь от меня отделаться. Ты не обязан быть тем, кем тебя хотят видеть другие. Быть общительным и приветливым. Ты честен. Я тоже буду с тобой честен. И постараюсь не лезть, когда ты хочешь побыть один.<br/>Скволл замер с открытым ртом. Ошарашенный до глубины души. Никто никогда не принимал его таким, какой он есть. И меньше всего он ждал, что примет легкомысленный и веселый... недоотец.<br/>- Просто мне иногда хочется выразить свои чувства, - продолжал Лагуна. - Поэтому я тебя тискаю и лезу с разговорами... А тебе никогда не хотелось?<br/>Хотелось сказать, что единственное чувство к нему - презрительная брезгливость. Но его искренность обезоружила. И как-то не получилось хамски солгать. Собрав всю внутреннюю смелость, Скволл осознал, что проще было бы снова сразиться с дюжиной Ультимеций. Но все равно храбро подался вперед и быстро чмокнул Лагуну в губы. Почти промахнувшись мимо. Так тупо и неловко. Можно ли было сделать это еще более неуклюже? Хотелось сгореть от стыда на месте и осыпаться пеплом на диван.<br/>Лагуна завис и непонимающе захлопал глазами. Смущение и стыд достигли такого предела, что Скволл вскочил и попытался свалить. Лагуна задержал уже у самой двери, ухватив за руку. И, развернув к себе, внезапно засосал так бесстыдно и бесстрашно, что подкосились ноги. Скволл слишком растерялся, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым. Все это было так странно и неожиданно, что походило на сон.<br/>Он отвечал. В какой-то момент Лагуна чуть отстранился и принялся покрывать поцелуями все лицо, заставляя жмуриться. Неужели он правда... Или сын просто напоминал ему Рейни?<br/>Скволл отпихнул его прежде, чем успел как следует подумать. Но эта мысль показалась настолько омерзительной, что он просто не выдержал. Это для него Лагуна все еще казался посторонним. Может, чуть более близким. А сам он считал себя отцом. Отцом сына любимой женщины. Если дело было в этом... Если он видел в нем воплощение Рейни...<br/>Наверно, об этом стоило поговорить. Но Скволл не нашел в себе сил.<br/>Лагуна столькое сделал ради нее. Отверг мечту стать журналистом. До сих пор помогал ее городу. Плакал по ней так же горько, как годы назад. Это было невыносимо. Поэтому Скволл, хлопнув дверью, выбежал прочь.<br/>Он не замечал ничего вокруг. Только обернулся, услышав позади грохот. Лагуна, устремившийся следом, сидел на полу и держался за ногу. Скволл подскочил к нему и присел рядом. Уже не заботили никакие любовные переживания. Только стонущий от боли Лагуна.<br/>- Просто ушиб, - облегченно констатировал Скволл, осмотрев его ногу. И как его угораздило... Споткнулся на ровном месте. Как и всегда.<br/>- Помоги встать, - виновато улыбнулся Лагуна. - Я, кажется, сам не смогу...<br/>- Придурок!<br/>Лагуна уцепился за шею, когда Скволл взял его на руки и отнес на кровать. На этот раз он почему-то не страдал так бурно, как от похмелья. Только виновато улыбался. Будто извинялся непонятно за что.<br/>Как же это было глупо. Повредить ногу, побежав за телохранителем, который для того и нужен был, чтобы такого не произошло.<br/>- Я тебя чем-то обидел? - вкрадчиво спросил Лагуна, осторожно беря за руку. Скволл мотнул головой. Было как-то неловко озвучить все напрямую. Говорить откровенно. Это всегда давалось очень тяжело. - У меня нет каких-то там предрассудков. Это так здорово, что ты в меня влюбился.<br/>- Совсем не здорово.<br/>- Ты меня в этом обвиняешь?<br/>- Нет.<br/>- Но тебя что-то беспокоит.<br/>- Я напоминаю тебе Рейни?<br/>- Не очень, - слегка удивился Лагуна. - Нет, ну в тебе есть ее черты... Внешние... Немного... Не знаю... А при чем тут это?<br/>Пожалуй, этого ответа было достаточно. Достаточно было уже того, что он не понял вопроса.<br/>- Ни при чем. Забудь.<br/>Он выглядел совсем уж растерянным. Смотрел так жалобно и непонимающе. Скволл просто обнял его, зарываясь лицом в темные с проседью волосы. Что бы на все это сказала Эллона? Или его боевые товарищи? Имело ли это значение? Скволл не собирался повторять ошибок Лагуны. Оценить мир важнее семьи.<br/>Они ни о чем больше не говорили в тот вечер. Просто долго сидели, обнявшись. А потом Лагуна виновато попросил остаться и лечь рядом, чтобы в случае чего помочь дойти до туалета. Плюсом к этому у него еще была дурацкая привычка жрать по ночам.<br/>- С тобой невозможно спать, - проворчал Скволл, не собираясь отказывать. - Ты бубнишь, храпишь и разваливаешься на всю кровать. Я даже в соседней комнате это слышу.<br/>Но все равно улегся рядом. Только попросил напялить хотя бы трусы.<br/>Лагуна сразу стиснул в объятиях, как плюшевого мишку, и уснул с бесконечно счастливой лыбой на лице. Когда он закрыл глаза, Скволл тоже позволил себе улыбнуться. Этого никто не видел - а значит, все было можно. Так же, как никто не видел и попытки устроиться поудобней. И осторожного поглаживания по щеке.<br/>Скволл проснулся от того, что Лагуна все-таки спихнул с кровати. Поднялся с пола и раздраженно отряхнулся. Лагуна бессовестно дрых.<br/>- Как мама это терпела? - мрачно спросил Скволл, растолкав его.<br/>- Извини, - виновато улыбнулся Лагуна. - Я знаю, что со мной тяжело, но мне было так хорошо!<br/>Он сгреб в объятия прежде, чем Скволл успел возмутиться. А потом объявил:<br/>- Тебе теперь придется меня везде на руках таскать!<br/>Скволл возвел глаза к потолку. Если это и была романтика, то какая-то странная. Как злой рок.<br/>- Ну что за кислая мина! - весело воскликнул Лагуна, тиская за щеки. Когда он чмокнул в губы, Скволл отвернулся, чтобы не дать увидеть покрасневшего лица.<br/>- Тебя не смущает то, как это выглядит? - мрачно поинтересовался он спустя полчаса, когда заносил его в президентский дворец.<br/>- А что такого? - хихикнул Лагуна, болтая ногами. - Телохранитель таскает раненого президента. Это твоя работа. Тебе за нее деньги платят.<br/>Он все еще выглядел таким счастливым. Каким, наверно, не приходилось видеть его еще никогда.<br/>Это заметил Кирос. Но на его вопросы Лагуна загадочно отмолчался. Однако спалился, когда неловко заржал на полушутливое «Ты что, влюбился?» и начал чесать в затылке. Скволл с досады хлопнул себя по лбу.<br/>И все же это было важно. Скрывать всю жизнь или довериться близким. Осудила ли бы Эллона? Осудили ли бы Кирос и Вард? Как вообще стали бы на них смотреть?<br/>Хотелось послать всех к черту. И просто быть счастливым. Даже если для этого пришлось бы улететь на луну и прожить там остаток дней.<br/>Остаток их дней мог сильно разниться. Лагуне было за сорок. Неужели когда-нибудь придется его хоронить? Скволл помрачнел при мысли об этом. Нормальные люди, влюбившись, думали о свадьбе, о планах на будущее. А ему в голову лезли только мысли о смерти. Это было так в его духе. Он сам себе все портил. Всегда.<br/>Когда все посторонние свалили из кабинета, он подошел и обнял Лагуну. Тот все еще вздрагивал с непривычки. Но быстро сориентировался и потискал. Поцеловал в щеку. В висок. В переносицу - пройдясь губами прямо по шраму. От этого по телу прокатилась легкая дрожь.<br/>Скволл зажмурился, позволяя покрывать лицо поцелуями. Было очень неудобно стоять, склонившись над креслом. Быстро затекла спина и пришлось отстраниться.<br/>- Садись ко мне на колени, - весело предложил Лагуна.<br/>- Ну нет! - смутился Скволл. Это вообще было не лучшей идеей - целоваться в этом проходном дворе.<br/>- Сынуля, я тебя так люблю! - заявил Лагуна, хватая и заставляя упасть на себя. - Ты у меня самый лучший!<br/>- Зато ты невыносим, - тяжело вздохнул Скволл, все же устраиваясь у него на коленях. Выбора не дали - жилистые руки держали крепко.<br/>Лагуна уткнулся в затылок. Его жаркое дыхание обжигало шею. Так хотелось быть еще ближе. Наслаждаться этим в полную силу. А не дергаться, что кто-то может войти.<br/>Скволл сам не заметил, как медленно участилось дыхание. Хотя Лагуна ничего особенно и не делал. Просто обнимал. Лежал щекой на шее и иногда прикасался к ней губами. Но даже этого было достаточно.<br/>Отчаянно хотелось одновременно и отстраниться, и не делать этого. Если Лагуна все равно снова валял дурака и занимался на работе черте чем, разве не проще было делать то же самое дома?<br/>Скволл неловко поерзал на его коленях. Намека Лагуна не понял. Пришлось сказать в лоб.<br/>- Пошли домой.<br/>- Мне еще надо кое-что доделать.<br/>- Тогда отпусти меня.<br/>- Не хочу.<br/>- Я на работе. А то, что ты творишь, не прописано в моих обязанностях.<br/>- Давай пропишу?<br/>Невозможно было понять, шутит он или несет этот бред всерьез.<br/>Он все же с сожалением отпустил, когда в дверь постучали. И занялся делами. Благо, его хоть не пришлось больше никуда носить. Только вечером - до машины. А дома, поужинав, он почти сразу улегся в постель и позвал к себе.<br/>Они залезли под одеяло. Обнимали друг друга, целовали и гладили. Было тепло и приятно. Как-то лениво. Безмятежно. Полноценным сексом Скволл не занимался еще никогда, хоть Риноа и давала себя полапать. И что-то не хотелось спешить.<br/>Лагуна и не стремился проявлять инициативу. Может, с него хватило отказов и в меньшем. Может, было достаточно того, что есть.<br/>Было все еще как-то неловко ласкать его. Скволл с трудом преодолевал стеснение. Целовал его шрамы, стараясь не поднимать взгляд. Лагуна гладил по голове, запустив пальцы в волосы. И так светло улыбался. Больше в его улыбке не было грусти. Он словно ожил. Он больше не прятал боль - она будто ушла.<br/>Скволл не знал, как к этому относиться. Одолевали противоречия. Но сейчас не хотелось думать об этом. Сейчас было хорошо.<br/>А утром он опять проснулся на полу.<br/>- Нет, с меня хватит, - решительно объявил Скволл сонному Лагуне. - Я с тобой больше не лягу. Лучше сразу ложиться на полу, чем падать на него с кровати.<br/>Лагуна виновато почесал в затылке.<br/>- Рейни так и делала. Ну, почти. Ждала, пока я усну, а потом уходила.<br/>Сколько же с ним было мороки. А еще его до сих пор приходилось таскать на руках.<br/>В тот день снова прилетело от Эллоны. На этот раз - за то, что не уберег Лагуну. Она, конечно же, спросила, что случилось. А они оба растерянно переглянулись, не зная, что сказать.<br/>Она выгнала из кабинета и отправила погулять, чтобы поговорить с Лагуной наедине. Это заставляло нервничать. Умел ли Лагуна хранить секреты? Посчитал бы это нужным вообще?<br/>Вернувшись, Скволл застал его задумчиво созерцающим собственную ногу, на которой болтался тапок. И, не сдержавшись, закатил глаза.<br/>- Элли вышла, - ответил Лагуна на немой вопрос.<br/>- Ты ей сказал?<br/>- Нет.<br/>И на том спасибо.<br/>Лагуна крутанулся на кресле, как на карусели. Он вел себя, как ребенок. Большой сорокачетырехлетний ребенок.<br/>- А давай сходим куда-нибудь все втроем!<br/>- Ты обнаглел, - возмутился Скволл. - Предлагаешь мне тебя таскать еще «куда-нибудь»?<br/>Больше всего, на самом деле, хотелось остаться с ним наедине хотя бы вечером. А не выслушивать от Эллоны очередные предъявы, что он о нем плохо заботится. Но Лагуна был слишком глуп, чтобы до этого додуматься. Чтобы осознать, что влюбленному парню, и без того замкнутому и нелюдимому, не очень-то хочется вместо романтического вечера проводить время за семейными посиделками. От которых Скволл и так отказывался регулярно. Даже для Лагуны редко находились слова - но с ним хотя бы можно было сидеть и молча обниматься. А Эллона бы полезла с разговорами. С такими, которые точно вывели бы из себя.<br/>- Да я уже сам ходить могу! - заверил Лагуна и, вскочив с кресла, заохал, прыгая на одной ноге.<br/>Скволл подхватил его и выругался. Лагуна так радостно заулыбался, обхватив за шею. Его глаза поблескивали задорно и слегка зловеще. Скволл не удержался и поцеловал его. Эллона зашла без стука - и очень повезло, что он успел отстраниться раньше, чем это произошло. Объяснить, какого хрена они стоят посреди кабинета и обнимаются, было гораздо легче. В конце концов, у Лагуны все еще болела нога.<br/>Он все-таки уговорил провести вечер втроем. Ныл так жалобно и долго, что Скволл сдался.<br/>Сначала Лагуна потащил в кино. Потом захотел покататься по городу, периодически заезжая в закусочные. Они с Эллоной о чем-то болтали и смеялись. И Скволл с изумлением поймал себя на ревности. Наверно, это было глупо.<br/>Ее Лагуна хотя бы растил. Наверно, она действительно была для него как дочь. Пусть и не родная. Со Скволлом они встретились не так давно. И, в общем-то, так и остались друг другу чужими. Может, поэтому его ничто не смущало в их отношениях. А может, он просто был по жизни без тормозов.<br/>Это слегка напрягало.<br/>- Скволл, может, скажешь что-нибудь? - донеслось до сознания, отвлекая от мыслей.<br/>- О, Элли, он такой бука, - вздохнул Лагуна. - Я так редко вижу, как он улыбается.<br/>Отлично. Теперь они еще и обсуждали его в третьем лице.<br/>- Отстаньте, - огрызнулся Скволл. - Хотите общаться - общайтесь, только меня в это не втягивайте.<br/>- Нельзя так относиться к людям! - возмутилась Эллона. Она всегда была слабой и безвольной. Делала, что говорят. Но когда речь заходила о Лагуне, начинала рвать и метать. Он заставлял ее совершать безрассудные поступки. Чего стоил только тот раз, когда она спрыгнула на Эстарский корабль, решив сбежать к нему.<br/>- Это из-за тебя я такой! - психанул Скволл. - Ты меня бросила!<br/>- Не по своей воле!<br/>- Просто оставь меня в покое!<br/>Именно этого он и боялся. Что переругается с ними, если они станут слишком назойливыми. А это было неизбежно. Лагуна обнял Эллону, утешая, и решил почитать мораль.<br/>- Пока ты будешь винить всех вокруг и спихивать ответственность на кого-то другого, ты никогда не станешь счастливым.<br/>Скволл резко затормозил и, остановив машину, просто вышел из нее, оставив их, таких несправедливо обиженных, вдвоем. Может, и хотелось быть с Лагуной как с возлюбленным. Но как отец он по-прежнему заслуживал только ненависти. А Эллона этого не понимала. Не понимала, что Скволлу больше не нужна семья.<br/>Может, и не стоило бросать их вот так. Вернувшись домой уже ночью, Скволл с некоторым облегчением убедился, что Лагуна добрался самостоятельно. Он спал.<br/>Может, он даже был прав. Не стоило винить всех вокруг. Никто не мог отнять право на ненависть. Но ни Лагуна, ни Эллона не должны были отвечать за его счастье. Лишь бы не требовали любви и прощения. Лишь бы просто не приставали и не просили играть в семью.<br/>- Ты повел себя непрофессионально, - заявил Лагуна за завтраком, заставив поперхнуться. - Ты не должен бросать президента посреди города.<br/>- А кем ты был в тот момент? - огрызнулся Скволл. - Президентом или отцом?<br/>Лагуна сразу виновато опустил голову.<br/>- Извини.<br/>- Ты говорил, что принимаешь мое нежелание общаться.<br/>- Я не думал, что тебе будет так некомфортно с Элли. Вы ведь были близки. Какое-то время росли вместе.<br/>- Это было очень давно.<br/>- Я больше не буду уговаривать тебя с ней видеться.<br/>Спасибо и на том.<br/>- Ты вчера сказал, что мне не стоит перекладывать ответственность.<br/>- Это, наверно, прозвучало плохо. Будто я обвинил тебя в том, что с тобой произошло. Хотя это моя ответственность, а не твоя.<br/>- Но это уже в прошлом. А в настоящем я не должен полагаться на то, что ты все исправишь. Я должен брать свою судьбу в свои руки.<br/>- А ты все еще ждешь, что я что-то исправлю?<br/>Черт его знает, на самом деле. Может, поэтому так отчаянно хотелось от него тепла. Потому что он был во всем виноват.<br/>- Меня устраивает моя жизнь. Я пробовал стать чуть более... общительным. Это не мое. Никогда не будет мое. Но мне не хочется быть в полном одиночестве. Мне нужен кто-то рядом.<br/>- Я?<br/>- Ты.<br/>Лагуна как-то смущенно потупился и потер ногу.<br/>- Болит? - насторожился Скволл. Как Лагуна вчера вообще добрался до дома? Его отвезла Эллона? А потом он так и прыгал по комнатам на одной ноге?<br/>- Да не, - мотнул головой Лагуна. - Это... нервное.<br/>Забавно. У него сводило ногу, когда он переживал какие-то особенно сильные эмоции. Он что, расценил эти слова как признание в любви?<br/>- Дуралей, - почему-то тоже смутился Скволл и уставился в тарелку.<br/>Все же, с ним было потрясающе хорошо. Может, дело было не в том, что он сделал. А в том, какой он. А он был удивительно энергичным и жизнерадостным. Искренним, слегка придурковатым. Веселым. И так беззаветно любил.<br/>- Жаль, что ты настолько старше меня.<br/>Наверно, надо было сформулировать это как-то по-другому. Потому что Лагуна очень расстроился.<br/>- Папа старый? - жалобно всхлипнул он. - Старый и некрасивый?<br/>- Да я не об этом! - рассердился Скволл. В большей степени на самого себя. Он как-то умудрился довести до сомнений в себе того, кто, гордо приосаниваясь, вечно заявлял: «Папа неотразим!». - И прекрати говорить о себе в третьем лице!<br/>Было плевать, как он выглядит. Да и для своих лет он остался в прекрасной форме. Главная печаль таилась в другом.<br/>- Я постоянно думаю о том, что ты умрешь раньше меня.<br/>- О... Ну... - замялся Лагуна. - Это... Это нельзя предугадать. Рейни была моложе меня. Но мне пришлось ее хоронить. Мне бы тоже не хотелось... Чтобы ты умирал раньше меня.<br/>Конечно. С него и так хватило. И все равно...<br/>- Жаль, что нельзя умереть вместе. Запланировать это.<br/>- Можно. Но не стоит торопить смерть.<br/>Да. Торопить смерть не стоило. Как и думать о ней, когда все было так хорошо.<br/>- А давай сегодня никуда не пойдем! - вдруг хихикнул Лагуна, отодвигая тарелку и практически взгромождаясь на стол, чтобы потрепать по волосам. - Давай улетим куда-нибудь далеко-далеко и посидим на краю света!<br/>- Ты сейчас вляпаешься коленкой в еду! - возмутился Скволл.<br/>Но Лагуна сделал гораздо круче. Лагуна рухнул со стола и утянул за собой.<br/>- Иногда я удивляюсь, как ты дожил даже до этого возраста, - вздохнул Скволл, валяясь на полу и философски пялясь в потолок. Он уже привык. Удивительно, что к этому вообще можно было привыкнуть.<br/>- Да я в порядке! - уверил Лагуна, нависая сверху.<br/>Скволл притянул его к себе и поцеловал.<br/>Спустя час они уже сидели на побережье. Тихом и безлюдном. Далеко-далеко от людей. Лагуна свесил босые ноги с обрыва и болтал ими, создавая волны. Он чуть не утопил тапки в море - поэтому пришлось настоять, чтобы он разулся, иначе пришлось бы нырять. Ветер трепал его волосы. Он счастливо улыбался, глядя в небо. И Скволл невольно улыбнулся сам.<br/>- Я хотел бы чаще это видеть, - произнес Лагуна. - Как ты радуешься.<br/>- Мне хорошо, когда мы вдвоем. И больше никого нет.<br/>Лагуна придвинулся поближе и обнял. Положил голову на плечо. Потерся щекой.<br/>- Не свались в воду, - посоветовал Скволл, напрягшись.<br/>- А ты держи меня крепче, - хихикнул Лагуна, заставив смутиться.<br/>- Тогда мы свалимся вдвоем.<br/>- Ты такой пессимист!<br/>Да. Они казались противоположностями. Настолько, что хотелось спросить: «А ты уверен, что ты мой отец?». Но Скволл боялся, что Лагуна неправильно поймет.<br/>- Я не чувствовал этого с Риноа. Того, что чувствую с тобой. С ней... Это и правда было какое-то рыцарство. Мне хотелось ее защищать. Бороться за нее. А когда я ее отвоевывал, то оставался в растерянности и не понимал, что дальше. Мне хотелось, чтобы это был бесконечный путь. А сейчас я уже пришел и хочу навечно остаться. Это совсем по-другому. Риноа никогда не вызывала во мне столько... не знаю. Какого-то внутреннего ликования. Черт... Как же это сложно объяснить...<br/>Лагуна погладил по волосам. Крепче обнял и уткнулся в щеку.<br/>- Я понимаю. С Рейни тоже было совсем не так, как с Джулией.<br/>- А как тебе со мной?<br/>- По-другому.<br/>- Чем с кем?<br/>- Совсем по-другому.<br/>И как это можно было понять?<br/>- Ты мой сын.<br/>- Ты чувствуешь себя обязанным?<br/>- Да, но это не все, что я чувствую. Я хотел бы что-то дать тебе, но тебе ничего от меня не нужно. Тебя напрягает мое желание тебе помочь.<br/>- Я просто хочу всего добиться сам.<br/>- Это здорово, но... Если это значит, что ты бросишь работать на меня, я бы этого не хотел.<br/>- Я бы этого тоже не хотел.<br/>Скволл едва не добавил: «Я ведь не променяю семью на карьеру, как ты». Но не хотелось портить такое прекрасное утро. Да и вообще... Сколько можно было его этим попрекать?<br/>Он остался в Эстаре совсем не ради карьеры. А ради людей, которые страдали под управлением колдуньи. Он ведь не знал, что Рейни умрет. Он, черт побери, не предугадывал будущее. Может, вообще собирался забрать их из захудалой деревни в процветающий Эстар, как освоится. А получилось то, что получилось. Это не было его виной.<br/>- Рейни согласилась бы жить в Эстаре?<br/>Лагуна вздрогнул. Но не отстранился. Только тихо ответил:<br/>- Не знаю. Я с ней об этом не говорил. Я просто... не успел. Когда я за ней вернулся, то никого не нашел. Меня не очень радушно приняли ее соседи. Сыпали проклятьями. Считали, что она зря связалась со мной.<br/>- Ты ни в чем не виноват.<br/>Он все же отстранился. Чтобы как-то очень растерянно заглянуть в глаза. Вряд ли он рассчитывал когда-нибудь это услышать.<br/>Скволл не удержался от поцелуя. Раньше он смотрел на все это иначе. Может, из-за того, что хотел найти оправдание тому, что сидит в дерьме. Свалить ответственность на родителей, на Эллону - как Лагуна и говорил. Казалось, для того, чтобы любить его, необходимо было не признавать его отцом. Но на самом деле...<br/>Скволл больше не ненавидел его за то, что он оказался отцом. За то, что остался в Эстаре. Он жил по совести. И на его месте... На его месте Скволл поступил бы так же. Не зная, чего это будет стоить. Не смог бы просто свалить и оставить целую страну прозябать в дерьме.<br/>Он крепко прижал к себе Лагуну, который уткнулся в плечо. На шею упало что-то горячее и стекло вниз, заставив вздрогнуть. Хотелось, чтобы сегодняшний день ничто не омрачило. Но это, все же, были слезы радости и долгожданного облегчения. А не боли и горечи. И все равно...<br/>- Ты правда считаешь, что я не виноват? - с надеждой спросил Лагуна, поднимая голову и заглядывая в глаза.<br/>- Правда, папа, - ответил Скволл.<br/>От этого Лагуна разрыдался с новой силой. И больше всего хотелось, чтобы он успокоился. Скволл обнимал его и гладил, но он никогда не был силен в утешении. Это не особо помогало. А он не знал, что может сделать еще.<br/>Лагуна плакал долго. И было по-прежнему как-то не по себе, даже когда он затих. Однако еще через какое-то время он поднял голову и улыбнулся. Погладил по щеке. Скволл почему-то не решился поцеловать его. Лагуна сам подался вперед.<br/>Как-то само собой вышло, что они оказались на траве. Так близко к обрыву - но сейчас не хватало оперативной памяти, чтобы об этом думать. Было просто плевать. Только близость к Лагуне имела значение. Только его жаркие поцелуи и ласки. Сердце стучало так быстро. Дыхание становилось хриплым и частым. Первый секс на безлюдном побережье - что могло быть лучше? Вот бы все вымерли насовсем.<br/>А потом они лежали и смотрели в небо. На проплывающие наверху облака. Держа друг друга за руки. И этого было достаточно. Больше ничего не хотелось. Остановить время. Риноа говорила об этом в космосе, на борту Рагнарока. Теперь он понимал, что она чувствовала тогда.<br/>Не хотелось возвращаться в Эстар. Отчаянно сильно не хотелось. Но Лагуна и так провалял дурака целый день. Завтра ему стоило уже появиться в президентском дворце.<br/>Скволл вцепился в него, не давая встать. На небе уже зажглись первые звезды. А нужно было еще долететь и поспать.<br/>- Побудем тут еще, - попросил он, на сей раз с удивлением ощущая себя капризным ребенком. Обычно это была прерогатива Лагуны. - Тут так хорошо.<br/>- Ладно, - согласился Лагуна, улыбаясь, и потрепал по волосам. Вряд ли он вообще мог в чем-то отказать.<br/>Позднее Скволл часто возвращался к этому моменту в своей памяти. Отчаянно стараясь не забыть. Этот день казался лучшим в жизни. Жаль. Жаль, что Ультимеция, умирая, не передала свои способности ему.<br/>Об этом он думал, стоя над койкой отца в лазарете. Медицина Эстара, конечно, была лучшей на планете. Но с такими ранами вряд ли помогла бы даже она.<br/>Лагуна выбирался из разных передряг. Но он был моложе. Выносливей. А сейчас ему было уже под шестьдесят.<br/>Развернувшись на каблуках, Скволл решительно зашагал прочь. Эллона выходила от врача в слезах. Удачно, что она попалась так быстро.<br/>- Отправь меня туда, - попросил Скволл, хватая ее за локоть.<br/>- Прошлое нельзя изменить, - отчаянно напомнила она. Будто он не знал.<br/>- Отправь, - мрачно повторил Скволл, ощущая, какой пожар разгорается внутри.<br/>Риноа слышала его голос. Лагуна ощущал его присутствие. Нет, черт побери. Он мог изменить прошлое. Что бы это ни значило. Какими бы парадоксами это ни было чревато. Плевать. На все плевать.<br/>- Не ходи, дуралей! - во весь голос крикнул Скволл, оказавшись в голове Лагуны из прошлого. - Там засада!<br/>Лагуна растерянно замер. Но все же осторожно пошел дальше, на всякий случай держа наготове пулемет.<br/>- Нет! - беззвучно заорал Скволл. - Нет!<br/>- Я снова это чувствую, - как-то нервно сообщил Лагуна Киросу и Варду, почесав в затылке. - А вы - нет?<br/>Они недоумевающе переглянулись. Не поняли, о чем он вообще.<br/>- Ну вы как хотите, а я сваливаю, - внезапно объявил Лагуна и, развернувшись, пошел обратно. - Я привык этому доверять.<br/>Реальность рассыпалась. И Скволл ощутил, что рухнул куда-то вниз.<br/>Он падал и падал. Бесконечно долго. В полнейшей тьме. Стоило ли оно того?<br/>Разрушить мир. Чтобы спасти отца.<br/>Это не было похоже на сжатое время. Это было вообще ни на что не похоже. Темная пустота небытия, в которой он все еще мог осознавать самого себя. Тогда, в тот раз... Поле. Цветочное поле. Они договорились встретиться там. А сейчас...<br/>Скволл обнаружил себя стоящим на побережье. Он еще издали узнал спину Лагуны, сидящего на краю обрыва. И сломя голову кинулся к нему.<br/>Лагуна обернулся и улыбнулся такой знакомой улыбкой. Родной и светлой. И это все можно было бы принять за реальность. Если бы он не выглядел как в двадцать семь.<br/>- Это правда ты? - хрипло спросил Скволл, остановившись в паре метров. - Это невозможно. Мне это только кажется. Тогда я тоже видел призраков прошлого. Ты ненастоящий. Настоящий ты должен был умереть.<br/>- Я слышал твой голос, - ответил Лагуна, вставая. - Ты просил не умирать. Я знал, что ты рассердишься, если я не послушаюсь.<br/>Это было так в его духе. Скволл разрыдался, падая в его объятия. Что бы это ни было. Даже если весь мир сгинул и осталось только это прекрасное место... Разве что-то еще имело значение? Они были вместе. Молодые. Навечно. Вне времени. Вне бытия.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>